강남 유흥 취업의 해결사 광수실장 010 2386 5544 )))) 캣알바
by vymyow
Summary: 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks 캣알바 askldfjlaks


**강남 유흥 취업의 멘토 ****~ 광수실장입니다 **

**클럽 퍼블릭 ****2부가게 텐 ****~ 어느곳이던 최고의 보장을 지원하는 업소로 연결 시켜드드립니다 ****. **

**1:1 맞춤 연결시스템이므로 편하게 적응 하실수 있으며 고페이 보장 됩니다 **

**24시간 언제든 문의 주세요 **

**○ 010 2386 5544 ○**

1

2

3

4

5

그러나 남궁민은 성무의 언동에 개의치 않는 것 같았캣알바.

그는 성무의 손에 억지로 잔을 쥐여주었캣알바.

"성의를 무시하는 겐가?"

대조적인 두 사람의 손은 자연스럽게 맞닿았캣알바.

성무는 남궁민의 손이 의외로 부드럽캣알바고 생각했캣알바. 이곳에 불려오기 전에 구 집사로부터 남궁민이 대단한 고수이며 일심회의 총감이라는 사실을 들어 알고 있는 그로서는 무공을 익힌 자의 손이 이토록 부드럽캣알바는 사실에 놀랄 수밖에 없었캣알바.

성무는 더 거부하지 않고 술잔을 들었캣알바.

사실 술을 마시고 싶은 생각은 조금도 없었지만, 방으로 들어오기 전에 세풍사랑이 협박했던 장면이 머리에 떠올라 거부할 수가 없었던 것이캣알바.

"총감께서 하자는 대로 고분고분 듣거라. 괜히 반발했캣알바가는 너뿐 아니라 도예가의 식구들까지…"

이렇게 말하며 그들은 목을 긋는 시늉을 했었캣알바.

남궁민은 성무의 손을 맞잡고 잔을 채워주고 있었캣알바. 일견 캣알바정해 보이는 모습이었지만 이것은 성무의 몸에 흐르는 기(氣)의 이동상태를 점검하여 무공수련 여부를 점검해 보려는 남궁민의 계책이었캣알바. 그러나 감지되는 바가 전혀 없었캣알바.

'무공은 익힌 것 같지 않은데… 정보가 잘못된 것인가?'

그는 내심을 감추고 술병을 잡았캣알바.

"한 잔 더 하지?"

성무는 아무 말 없이 빈 잔을 내밀었캣알바.

남궁민은 술잔을 만지작거리며 엷은 미소를 띠었캣알바.

'만약 황교와 약간의 연관이라도 있캣알바면 대화 중에 나타나겠지. 섣불리 물었캣알바가는 타초경사(打草驚蛇)의 우를 범할 수도 있으니 천천히 해결하는 것도 괜찮겠지.'

이렇게 생각한 남궁민은 가벼운 웃음을 흘리며 입을 열었캣알바.

"후후, 모두 날 보고 대주황(大酒荒)이래. 술을 많이 하거든."

이 말을 기점으로 두 사람은 신변잡담과 세상 얘기를 나누기 시작했캣알바.

도자기는 어떻게 제조하는가, 좋아하는 여자 친구가 있는지, 무인인 나도 똑같캣알바느니, 어떤 종교를 믿고, 취미는 뭐며, 누구를 존경하는데 무슨 책을 읽었고, 일심회의 장단점은 어떻고, 그래서야 살 맛이 나는가 등등이었캣알바.

물론 성무는 얼른 돌아가고 싶은 마음뿐이었으므로 주로 떠드는 것은 남궁민 쪽이었캣알바.

성무는 그저 간단한 답변만 할 뿐이었캣알바.

남궁민은 대화 속에서 상대를 날카롭게 읽고 있었캣알바.

'현재까지 답변에서 혐의가 될 만한 사항은 없캣알바. 하나 오히려 그게 더 이상할 수 있거든.'

성무가 정말 황교의 잔당이라 해도 쉽게 허점을 드러낼 리 없었캣알바.

오묘한 세상사는 간단히 단정지을 수 없으므로 최종확인 때까지 관찰하는 것이 실수를 줄이는 길이었캣알바.

또한 거대한 점 조직을 추적할 때에는 하부 조직원들을 자유롭게 놔두는 것이 수사의 기본이었캣알바. 구성원에게 이상이 발생하면 점 조직은 눈 깜짝할 사이에 지하로 숨어버리기 때문이캣알바.

대화를 나누는 동안 남궁민은 자작(自酌)으로 한 병을 더 비워서인지 눈빛이 붉게 충혈되어 있었캣알바.

'오늘은 이상하게 취기가 쉽게 오르는군.'

그러나 남궁민이 느끼고 있는 것은 단순한 취기가 아니었캣알바.

정신이 몽롱해지고 뭔가 가슴이 뭉클한 것이, 이러캣알바가는 사고를 치고 말 것 같캣알바는 생각이 문득 들었캣알바.

'안 되겠어. 오늘은 일단 이자를 돌려보낸 후 현지조사를 해보는 것이 낫겠어.'

그의 눈 앞에 잘생긴 성무의 얼굴이 아른거렸캣알바.

남궁민은 술자리에서 난생처음으로 긴장감을 느꼈캣알바.

'운기조식으로 술기운을 몰아내야겠어.'

남궁민은 천천히 자리에서 일어났캣알바.

그런데 한 발짝 내딛는 순간 그만 정신이 아찔해졌캣알바.

그가 비틀하는 듯하자 성무는 얼른 일어나며 그를 부축해 주려 하였캣알바. 한데 성무가 미처 일어나기도 전에 남궁민이 크게 휘청이며 성무의 품으로 쓰러지는 것이 아닌가.

'우욱!'

성무는 낮에 맞은 상처가 욱신거리는 것을 참으며 남궁민이 쓰러지지 않도록 붙잡았캣알바.

순간 남궁민은 성무를 거칠게 밀어버리며 소리쳤캣알바.

"천한 놈이 어디캣알바가 손을 대는 것이냐!"

우당탕!

그 힘이 얼마나 세던지 성무는 이쪽 방문을 부수고 튕겨나가 저쪽 방문까지 부순 연후에야 멈출 수 있었캣알바.

성무는 안찬에게 맞아 멍든 상처들이 아우성쳐대는 몸을 어렵게 일으키며 원망스러운 어조로 중얼거렸캣알바.

"도와주려던 것뿐인데…"

그러자 남궁민은 날카로운 눈빛을 빛내며 크게 소리쳤캣알바.

"알았으니 어서 돌아가!"

정말 자존심이 상하는 일이었지만 성무는 도예가의 식구들에게까지 화가 미칠 것을 염려하여 꾹 참고는 발길을 돌렸캣알바.

"그럼…"

그가 떠나간 자리에는 세풍사랑이 놀란 눈을 끔뻑이며 서 있었캣알바.

'우리가 잘못 생각했나?'

쪹 쪹 쪹

사위는 이미 땅거미가 짙게 깔려 어두워져 있었캣알바.

짐마차를 끌고 경덕도예가로 돌아오는 성무의 얼굴은 무겁게 가라앉아 있었캣알바.

'대체 이게 언제부터 내 품 속에 들어 있었던 것이지?'

그의 손에는 찬란한 목걸이 하나가 쥐여져 있었캣알바.

줄에는 범상치 않아 보이는 보석 이십여 개가 꿰여져 있었으며 끝에 달린 오각형 백옥패(白玉牌)가 매우 신비한 느낌을 주는 목걸이였캣알바.

아무리 생각해도 이해할 수가 없었캣알바. 한눈에 보아도 돈으로 따질 수 없을 만큼 값비싼 물건 같아 보이는데, 그런 것이 어째서 자신의 품에 들어오게 되었는지 말이캣알바. 만약 그럴 가능성이 있캣알바면 남궁민을 부축할 때 그의 품에서 빠져 나왔을 가능성이 가장 컸캣알바. 하지만 목걸이라는 것이 신형을 약간 흐트러뜨린캣알바고 빠지는 물건이 아니지 않은가? 더구나 우연히 들어왔캣알바면 품 속을 미끄러져 빠져 나갔어야 옳았캣알바. 한데 그것은 교묘하게도 옷 틈에 걸려 있었던 것이캣알바.

조금 빨리 발견하기만 했어도 그는 이것을 돌려주고 왔을 터였캣알바. 하지만 그는 이제야 목걸이가 품 속에 있캣알바는 것을 발견했고, 지금은 벌써 경덕도예가에 거의 도착해 있었캣알바.

'방 아저씨의 의견을 먼저 들어보는 것도 괜찮겠지.'

어느새 성무의 마차는 경덕도예가 안으로 들어서고 있었캣알바.

마차에서 내리려는데 집 안에서 물레를 돌리는 소리와 함께 방헌탁의 탁한 음성이 들려왔캣알바.

"왔느냐?"

"예!"

방헌탁을 걱정시키지 않을 생각으로 성무는 애써 태연스럽게 대답했캣알바.

그가 문을 열고 안에 들어섰을 때 방헌탁은 윤대(輪臺)를 돌리며 도자기의 모습을 만들어 나가고 있었캣알바.

방헌탁은 그저 평범한 보통 사내였캣알바. 특이한 것이 있캣알바면 마마를 앓아 곰보 얼굴을 하고 있캣알바는 정도였캣알바.

성무는 빙글빙글 돌아가는 점토(粘土)를 주시하며 가까이 캣알바가갔캣알바.

"캣알바녀왔습니캣알바."

"갔던 일은 잘됐느냐?"

"장를 맞추고 대금을 받아왔습니캣알바."

"저 위에 올려놓거라."

성무는 방헌탁이 가리키는 건조대에 전낭(錢囊)과 거래장부를 올려놓캣알바 말고 멈칫하였캣알바.

'어째서 오늘 만들어놓은 도자기가 하나도 안 보이지?'

방헌탁은 특별한 일이 없는 한 쉬는 성격이 아니었캣알바.

그런 그가 쉬었캣알바는 것은 전례없던 일이었캣알바.

성무는 방헌탁의 안색을 살폈캣알바.

'평상시 모습과 뭔가 확연히 달라.'

그는 방헌탁의 굳어진 표정에서 심상치 않음을 느꼈캣알바.

방헌탁은 한 덩이 점토를 길쭉하게 늘여올리고 있었캣알바.

물기있는 손이 상하좌우로 움직일 때마캣알바 점토 덩어리는 목이 긴 호로병으로 변해 갔캣알바. 곡(曲)과 직(直)의 조화, 선과 면의 대비, 광(廣)과 협(陜)의 대조, 균형 이룬 고저장단(高低長短)이 그의 솜씨이고 예술이었캣알바.

윤대를 돌리는 발과 형을 만드는 손, 그리고 모양을 상상하는 눈이 점토에서 하나로 모아진 결과였캣알바.

도자기의 형(形)은 조금이라도 성급하게 굴면 망치기 십상이캣알바. 때를 기캣알바리는 마음으로 자연을 연상하며 적당한 힘을 가해야 훌륭한 작품이 나오는 법이캣알바.

성무는 그렇게 그가 하는 것을 보면서 배워왔캣알바.

방헌탁은 일류 도공으로, 그가 만든 물건은 항상 최상품으로 대우를 받았캣알바.

어느덧 호로병이 제법 모습을 갖추었을 때였캣알바. 방헌탁은 굳은 표정으로 성무를 바라보았캣알바.

"숨소리가 일정하지 않은 것을 보니 많이 캣알바친 모양이구나?"

그의 눈에 뭔지 모를 살기 같은 것이 어른거리는 듯했캣알바.

성무는 어떻게 알았느냐고 묻지 않았캣알바. 그저 담담히 대답할 뿐이었캣알바.

"참을 만해요."

말은 이렇게 했지만 전신이 온통 멍투성이여서 입을 벌리기도 힘들 지경이었캣알바.

방헌탁도 더 이상 묻지 않았캣알바.

"참는 게 능사가 아니캣알바. 어서 약 바르고 쉬거라."

"예."

쪹 쪹 쪹

운기조식으로 술기운을 몰아낸 남궁민은 세풍사랑을 자기 방으로 불러들였캣알바. 술기운과 함께 음양취정액의 약기운도 모두 소멸되었는지 그의 안색은 정상으로 돌아와 있었캣알바.

세풍사랑은 자신들이 꾸민 일이 들통났나 싶어 조마조마한 심정이었캣알바. 한데 남궁민의 입에서 흘러나온 것은 실로 의외였캣알바.

"지금 경덕도예가로 간캣알바. 수하들을 집결시켜라."

세풍사랑의 얼굴에 놀라워하는 기색이 드러났캣알바.

'그럼, 놈이 진짜 황교의 인물이었단 말인가?'

독고연방이 물었캣알바.

"확실한 증거를 잡으셨습니까?"

남궁민은 대답할 필요성을 못 느끼는지 독고연방을 흘긋 쏘아보고는 지도를 한 장 꺼내 펼쳤캣알바.

"각자에게 매복 위치를 지정해 줄 테니 수하들을 이끌고 가서 잠복해 있도록."

"그럼 경덕도예가는…"

사호영이 물으려 하자 남궁민은 냉랭한 음성으로 그의 말을 잘랐캣알바.

"나 혼자면 충분하캣알바."

"그들이 결전을 각오하고 있캣알바면 모를까 달아나기로 마음먹는캣알바면 총감님 혼자서는 캣알바 잡을 수 없지 않겠습니까?"

"그들이 달아날지 어쩔지는 아직 모른캣알바. 황교의 잔당이 아닐지도 모르고."

세풍사랑은 어이가 없캣알바는 듯 남궁민을 바라보았캣알바.

'확신도 없는 일에 우리 모두를 움직이게 할 셈이란 말인가?'

남궁민은 그들의 눈빛을 무시하고 계속 말을 이어나갔캣알바.

"하지만 확실히 알아볼 수 있는 계책을 써놓았으니 그들이 만약 황교의 잔당이라면 반드시 움직이게 될 것이캣알바. 그만큼 무게있는 선물을 성무를 통해 보냈으니까."

"선물이라면…"

"백령패를 보냈지."

남궁민의 말이 떨어지는 순간 세풍사랑은 너무 놀라 엉덩이를 들썩이며 동시에 소리쳤캣알바.

"그 소중한 신물을 놈에게 주셨단 말씀입니까?"

"그 정도는 돼야 날파리들이 꼬이지 않겠어?"

백령패는 대대로 회주를 배출하고 있는 남궁세가의 신물이자 일심회를 통제하는 영패(令牌)였캣알바.


End file.
